1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a game table, and more particularly to a knockdown table leg of a game table.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the modern society, leisure life has been more and more emphasized. Many people purchase game tables such as billiard tables or hockey game tables and place the game tables in the houses to achieve the objects of entertainment and exercise. FIG. 1 shows a conventional game table having a table face 11 and four table legs 12 fixedly disposed under the table face 11. Such game table is previously manufactured in a factory and then delivered to a store or a consumer's house. Therefore, when receiving the game table, the table legs 12 have been already fixedly connected with the table face 11. This makes it difficult to store or transfer the game table. Moreover, the table legs of the conventional game table have monotonous appearance without any beautifying effect.
There is a trend to DIY assembly. Therefore, manufacturers have tried to develop various knockdown game tables, which can be DIY assembled by the consumers. It is therefore tried by the applicant to provide a knockdown table leg of a game table, which has beautiful appearance and is easy for a consumer to DIY assemble.